Dulcísima Madre Mía
by AngelMariaNF
Summary: El invierno asedia Ponyville, y mientras los pequeños ponis disfrutan de la nieve que cae del cielo, un dragón bebé se ve obligado a estar en cama, debido a un fuerte resfriado. ¿Y quién mejor para cuidarlo sino es aquella princesa que lo conoce desde el mismo día de su nacimiento?
1. Mami

Bueno compañeros lectores, he aquí una nueva historia. Será corta, a lo sumo cinco o seis capítulos, en donde quiero profundizar un poco más en la relación tan cercana, y al mismo tiempo, familiar que hay entre Spike y Twilight. Y no se preocupen, la historia de Sunset seguirá su curso, pronto empezaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo.

¡Pero por ahora, disfruten de esta!

P.D: Los personajes de My Little Pony no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.

…

Dulcísima madre mía.

…

Capítulo 1

Mami.

…

Era de día, y había empezado a nevar de nuevo. La temperatura había descendido drásticamente, y todos los ponis que se paseaban por las calles tuvieron que ir a buscar rápidamente un refugio cálido y seguro, no queriendo coger un fuerte catarro; los que ya se habían infectado con el virus que circulaba por esta temporada invernal, se encontraban guardando reposo en cama, cada uno siendo cobijado por una suave y cálida manta para mantener el calor, arrullados por el brillo incandescente del espléndido sol que les traía la princesa Celestia, el cual a pesar de las nubes grises que se cernían amenazantemente en el cielo aún se podía apreciar en el horizonte de Equestria, un reino muy conocido por sus paisajes y por ser hogar de las actuales heroínas del mundo y portadoras de la armonía, además de que albergaba la biblioteca más grande que se ha podido encontrar, la cual contenía los más antiguos libros de magia, historia y ciencias de los que se hayan tenido registro, específicamente la biblioteca de Canterlot.

Pero sobre-todo, dicho reino era conocido por la amabilidad y alegría de sus habitantes. Definitivamente, si se quería unas vacaciones para relajarse, este era el lugar indicado. Era un reino pacífico, lleno de tranquilidad y armonía, y en donde predominaba el amor y la amistad.

…

En el pintoresco y alegre pueblo de Ponyville, que se encontraba cerca de un misterioso bosque denominado Everfree, reinaba la calma y el silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por el constante silbido de los vientos invernales, anunciando que hoy iba a haber otra nevada, como en los últimos días, y combinado eso con el ocasional estornudo de algún poni que todavía se paseaba por las desoladas calles cubiertas de nieve; y es que casi todos en ese pacífico pueblo habían caído en cama con la enfermedad que circulaba durante esta época, y los que aún no lo habían hecho contaban con buena suerte…Sí, definitivamente eso era tener muchísima suerte.

…

Pero precisamente en un castillo que por fuera parecía un árbol, ubicado en el centro de Ponyville, uno de sus habitantes al parecer no había tenido tanta suerte.

En una gran habitación, con estanterías llenas de libros y cómics, junto con algunas fotografías colgadas en las paredes de cristal, un dragón bebé, de nombre Spike, comenzaba a despertar sintiendo un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese corrido una maratón completa. Su garganta ardía, y tenía la nariz tapada, haciéndole imposible la tarea de respirar con normalidad. Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho.

Un horrible dolor de cabeza lo recibió apenas lo golpeó la débil luz del sol de Celestia que alcanzó a filtrarse a través de las cortinas. Cerró los ojos y gimió, llevándose una garra a la frente, percatándose de que tenía algo de fiebre, pero no lo suficiente para alarmarse. Estornudó un par de veces, frotándose la nariz con su garra y volviendo a recostarse sobre la suave almohada que actualmente usaba.

No tenía ganas de levantarse, pero debía limpiar el castillo, pues hoy iba a venir Falalauria, la reina de las sirenas a reunirse con Twilight, y el día anterior, la princesa de la amistad le había preguntado a Spike si podía hacerse cargo de la limpieza del hogar.

Él aceptó, encantado; le hacía muy feliz el ayudar a Twilight en lo que fuera, incluso si no se sentía en óptimas condiciones.

Alcanzó a tientas el reloj mágico que la alicornio de ojos violetas le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, el cual tenía la forma de un libro, y estaba exclusivamente diseñado para que con un toque del portador, se abriese la puertecita de un pequeño nido, en donde esperaba un pajarito cucú que bailaba moviendo sus alas enérgicamente, siguiendo el ritmo de las manecillas del reloj, mientras la pequeña ave repetía incesantemente su característico canto y cuando terminaba una campanita anunciaba la hora, sonando el número de veces que indicaba la manecilla superior; la manecilla inferior marcaba los minutos.

Lo había fabricado ella misma, pintándolo luego con un bonito color púrpura. Spike no recordaba cuántas veces le había dado las gracias mientras Twilight le sonreía, viéndolo abrir sus otros regalos; que, evidentemente también eran muy especiales y para buen uso, pero el que Spike quizás apreció mucho más que los otros fue el detalle de la joven princesa.

Siempre había querido un reloj de esos; lo había visto cuando era más pequeño en una tienda de juguetes en el reino de los castores, llamado Castorndridge junto con Twilight, cuando Celestia los había llevado de excursión a ese lugar, y desde entonces siempre había pedido uno de esos ejemplares; pero, o costaba conseguirlos o nadie en Equestria sabía fabricar uno…O eso pensaba él.

Nadie, ni siquiera la princesa Celestia, había podido construir un reloj mágico con un ave cucú, hasta que, un día, Twilight había decidido intentarlo…Solo con tal de verlo feliz. Era algo que nadie había hecho nunca por él, y Spike se sentía muy agradecido de tener en su vida a alguien que se preocupaba profundamente por su felicidad.

Él sonrió débilmente ante el recuerdo de aquel día, olvidándose por un momento de sus dolencias, y abrió los ojos despacio, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz que provenía del exterior.

Observó con detenimiento el reloj, el cual indicaba que eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, y la reina de las sirenas llegaría al mediodía para almorzar con la princesa de la amistad, por lo que Spike debía levantarse a pesar de sentirse mal, y limpiar todo hasta que el castillo quedara impecable.

Dejando su preciado reloj cucú a un lado, se arrastró hacia el borde de la cama, poniéndose de pie, pero apenas lo hizo un fuerte mareo lo obligó a sostenerse de la misma, todo para no caer y alertar a Twilight, quien supuso ya estaría despierta.

La cabeza le latía y sus patas temblaban, pero se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio y salir de la habitación, rumbo a las escaleras en forma de caracol, cuyo descenso iba a ser toda una proeza, más por su estado enfermizo.

…

Le fue un poco difícil mantener el equilibrio mientras descendía con extremo cuidado a la planta baja, pero logró llegar al piso inferior, yendo directamente a la sala del trono, donde, y tal como había pensado, Twilight ya se encontraba sentada en su trono de espaldas a él, firmando algunos documentos de último minuto.

-Buenos días, Spike- Saludó ella con una sonrisa, levantando la mirada por un momento de los papeles que levitaba con su magia para ver brevemente a su pequeño y fiel compañero, antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Buenos…Di…As- Respondió Spike, con una débil sonrisa, y se tocó el cuello con suavidad, sintiendo como si su garganta estuviera en llamas, pero muchísimo peor.

Desde su trono, Twilight le lanzó una mirada preocupada, con esos preciosos ojos color violeta, siempre sabios, suaves y amables, pero al mismo tiempo rebosantes de una dulzura enternecedora.

-Spike, ¿estás bien? Tu voz se oye muy mal- Giró su trono de forma que quedara mirando hacia la puerta, pudiendo apreciar el deplorable aspecto de su asistente.

Su rostro lucía muy pálido, las patas le temblaban; sus ojos estaban llorosos y enrojecidos, con oscuras bolsas bajo los párpados, y su nariz, al igual que sus mejillas, estaba muy roja, con unas cuantas gotitas de mucosidad empezando a emerger de sus fosas nasales.

Se había resfriado, no había la menor duda. Él había estado en casa de Applejack el día de ayer, y Apple Bloom estaba recién saliendo de un fuerte resfriado, típico de estos días invernales.

Pero Spike, sin importarle mucho el clima inusualmente frío y siendo tan noble como era su costumbre, se ofreció a ayudar a Applejack a recoger algunas manzanas, las pocas que había en los árboles que todavía no se habían congelado, y de paso fue a ver cómo se encontraba Apple Bloom, regresando muy tarde por la noche en medio de una tormenta de nieve, y al parecer no se había abrigado del todo bien.

La alicornio lavanda suspiró internamente, y una mirada de intensa preocupación cruzó su rostro.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Spike había enfermado (bueno, un par de años para ser exactos), y sabía que cuando él se enfermaba su cuerpo no regulaba bien su temperatura corporal, lo que le provocaba una fiebre altísima; y, también sabía lo terco que su asistente podía llegar a ser, si se lo proponía.

Ahora que sabía que Twilight iba a recibir una visita de estado, él estaba dispuesto a dar todo con tal de dejar el castillo limpio y reluciente, a pesar de su enfermedad, pero aquello podría empeorar su salud.

La princesa se levantó de su trono, y trotó hacia el dragón bebé, colocándole una pezuña en el hombro delicadamente.

-Spike…Vuelve a la cama, te ves terrible- Le dijo con preocupación, pero él muy obstinadamente negó con la cabeza, retirando con delicadeza la pezuña de Twilight, y tosió un par de veces para intentar aclararse la garganta, antes de hablar con una voz rasposa y constipada.

-Twi, estoy…Bien, y me…Siento bien-

-¿Seguro? Déjame ver si no tienes fiebre…- Quiso poner una pezuña en su frente, pero él se alejó de ella rápidamente, girándose hacia la puerta de cristal, y contuvo las ganas de hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir revuelto su estómago por hacer tan brusco movimiento.

No quería ponerle más preocupaciones, de por sí ella había estado muy estresada estos últimos días por la visita de la reina Falalauria, ahora él no le iba a añadir más presión con su malestar.

-¡Estoy bien! Yo…Voy a preparar el desayuno y luego…Empezaré a limpiar el lugar, debe verse…Perfecto para…La visita de la Reina…Falalauria...Te espero en…La cocina- Dijo en un murmullo suave, ronco, casi inentendible, pero que Twilight pudo oír perfectamente.

-Spike, no deberías…- Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que él ya se había ido.

La joven princesa se quedó mirando la puerta, medio abierta, y suspiró, dejando los papeles a un lado y saliendo de la estancia.

"Hay por Celestia, qué dragón más terco"… Pensó con un suspiro frustrado, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Spike ya la esperaba; se estaba poniendo el delantal, justo cuando ella llegó.

Estaba cocinando algunos huevos, pan tostado, y un poco de café para Twilight, junto con un delicioso chocolate caliente.

Twilight solo lo observó trabajar, viendo que él de vez en cuando se sentaba a descansar en el banquillo que usaba para alcanzar las zonas altas, algo que normalmente no hacía.

-Spike, agradezco enormemente que me quieras ayudar, pero me preocupa tu salud- Ella habló tras un corto silencio, sobresaltando al dragón bebé quien casi tira la botella de chocolate en polvo que sostenía entre sus garras.

-Twilight, ya te dije que estoy bien. No hace falta que te…Ah...Ah ¡Aaachuuu!-

…

Un fuerte estornudo escapó de su nariz, al tiempo que de la misma surgía una pequeña nube de fuego de color verde, la cual terminó haciendo que la sartén donde ya empezaban a freírse los huevos, junto con la botella de cacao que aún sostenía, el café y el pan se quemaran completamente y se derritiesen como lava fundida, dejando lo que prometía ser un delicioso desayuno ya incomestible.

-Salud- Pronunció Twilight después de un momento, apagando el fuego con su magia antes de que consumiese por completo la cocina, gimiendo internamente al ver tanta comida desperdiciada.

-Lo siento, Twilight…- Se disculpó Spike, bajando la mirada, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sintiéndose muy mal, no solo a causa de su resfrío, sino también porque había arruinado por completo el desayuno que tan amorosamente estaba haciendo para la que ha sido como una madre para él.

-Tranquilo…No fue tu culpa, no sabías que eso iba a suceder- Respondió la alicornio, acercándose y levantándole el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas, y discretamente trazó con su pezuña una línea desde sus mejillas hasta su frente, notando que estaba muy caliente…Demasiado caliente. -Cielo, tienes fiebre… ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Yo me encargo de limpiar aquí y en el resto del castillo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-P pero…Ahora no puedo, tengo que hacer otro desayuno para ti, y…-

-Puedo hacerlo yo, aún quedan algunas magdalenas y panqueques del último desayuno que organizó Pinkie- Le señaló el refrigerador como para dar énfasis.

-Está bien…Pero, Twilight…- Tosió dolorosamente, y luego agregó. -Tengo que ayudarte, Falalauria viene…Y tú aún tienes que firmar esos documentos importantes- Protestó, alejándose del toque de la princesa.

-Hay, Spike…- Suspiró la alicornio lavanda, atrayéndolo hacia sí en un abrazo. -Sé que quieres ayudarme, agradezco tu nobleza, pero ya has hecho lo suficiente. Sube, te llevaré una sopa de verduras con las gemas que tanto te gustan y un jugo de naranja, ¿te parece?-

-Bien, bien, tú ganas…- Suspiró el joven dragón, devolviéndole el abrazo a Twilight, y luego se separó de la princesa, poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo evidente.

-Eso es, así me gusta…Ahora ve, subiré en un momento- Ordenó Twilight, y, aunque un poco entre aliviado y a regañadientes, Spike obedeció y se dirigió gateando hacia las escaleras, pues se sentía demasiado inestable como para subirlas con normalidad.

…

Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras, el pequeño dragón se derrumbó en el suelo, agotado.

Aún se sentía mal por haber quemado accidentalmente el desayuno que le había preparado a Twilight, y aunque ella le había dado la orden directa y sin discusión de quedarse en cama, Spike deseaba ayudarla…De alguna manera.

Twilight siempre había hecho tanto por él, no solo lo había hecho nacer, sino que también lo había criado ella sola, desde pequeña se levantaba todas las noches a arrullarlo hasta hacerlo dormir, lo alimentaba, lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, le había enseñado a hablar, leer y escribir…Le había enseñado a usar su fuego adecuadamente, a cocinar, a limpiar, a pintar; había jugado con él siempre que podía, lo consolaba cuando se sentía triste, le enseñó a rezar juntando sus pequeñas garritas, le leía cuentos, explicándole, como una muy buena maestra, lo que él no entendía…Eran tantas las cosas que Twilight había hecho por él, y aunque Spike siempre la ayudaba, todavía sentía que no había hecho lo suficiente.

Se levantó del frío y acristalado suelo, el cual empezaba a sentirse muy bien contra su piel cálida, y en sus cansados ojos color esmeralda brilló la determinación.

Iba a limpiar, al menos, el segundo y el tercer piso, a pesar de no sentirse bien y de que él sabía, y perfectamente, que Twilight le daría una reprimenda por desobedecerla, pero el dragón bebé no podía quedarse de patas cruzadas sin hacer nada por la princesa, no después de que ella había hecho hasta lo imposible por él.

Entró a su habitación un momento, saliendo poco después con una caja de pañuelos, una escoba y un trapeador entre sus garras, y se dirigió a limpiar la habitación de Twilight, la cual estaba justo al lado de la suya.

…

Twilight puso unos cuantos ópalos ya triturados en el interior de la sopa de verduras que estaba preparando para Spike, y luego la colocó en el horno, poniéndola a calentar.

A pesar de que ella tenía mucha hambre, el bienestar de Spike era su principal prioridad en estos momentos, por lo que no iba, ni tenía ganas, de comer hasta subir y ver cómo se encontraba.

Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos con tristeza.

Él era tan noble…Siempre ayudándola en todo, incluso si eso significaba poner sus necesidades por debajo de la princesa. ¿Y ella? No le daba descanso tampoco, solo le daba órdenes…Bueno, admitía que a veces sobrecargaba a Spike, pero siempre trataba de darle tiempo libre, sin embargo ella sentía que a veces se excedía con él…La alicornio lavanda le decía solo qué hacer, como si él fuese un esclavo.

Pero… ¿Era así como ella trataba a Spike? Celestia mía…Eso sí que no se lo perdonaba. ¡Él hacía tanto por ella, incluso se aseguraba de que estuviese comiendo y durmiendo bien! ¿Y ella qué? No se lo agradecía, ¡en los últimos meses ni siquiera le había dedicado tiempo a Spike, todo por sus benditos estudios y deberes de princesa!

-¡Agg!- Exclamó Twilight con impotencia, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared acristalada de la cocina mientras las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro. -¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?- Se lamentó, quitándose la corona y arrojándola lejos, sintiéndose enojada consigo misma.

Desde que se había convertido en princesa, Twilight había estado últimamente muy concentrada en sus estudios, tanto así que ni se daba cuenta cuando Spike se le acercaba para pedirle si podía llevarlo al parque o cuando quería simplemente hablar con ella, y, o Twilight no lo escuchaba o no le prestaba atención…Y por eso él se había enfermado.

Ayer él había olvidado por completo su bufanda, ahora que lo recordaba, y Twilight ni siquiera se percató de ello cuando él había salido por la puerta, teniendo ella centrada su atención en un libro de hechizos avanzados que debía traducir del ecuestre antiguo al ecuestre actual.

Tardó gran parte de la tarde y casi toda la noche, pero finalmente esta mañana a primera hora la princesa lavanda había enviado ese importantísimo libro a la biblioteca de Canterlot. ¡Pero ese tonto libro no era más importante que el bienestar de Spike!

¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¿Querría irse con los dragones porque ella lo había descuidado?

No lo culpaba si Spike quería irse de su lado para siempre, después de todo ella no lo había protegido y mucho menos lo había hecho feliz, como prometió que lo haría el día de su eclosión…

…

-¡Mamá!-

…

Hubo un sonido como de cristales rompiéndose en la planta de arriba, seguido por un golpe seco. La alicornio perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, abriendo mucho los ojos y con el corazón latiéndole como si se le fuera a salir del pecho.

Ese grito desgarrador, esa dulce vocecita…Ese nombre que solo alguien tenía el honor de darle, "Mamá"…Solo podía ser de…

-¡Spike!- Gritó ella, saliendo disparada hacia las escaleras, con la palidez adueñándose de su rostro y la preocupación viniendo de nuevo a ella.

¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a Spike? ¿Estaría bien? Y la pregunta más importante… ¿Dónde estaba?

Subió las escaleras con tal velocidad que incluso las paredes temblaban como gelatina a causa del viento que sus alas generaban al agitarse. Ella no era una voladora experta, pero increíblemente, en menos de cinco segundos había llegado a la cima de la escalera, con una rapidez que podría ser perfectamente envidiable a los ojos de su amiga Rainbow Dash.

Al llegar arriba, inmediatamente revisó la habitación del dragón bebé, esperando verlo en la cama, pero no se encontraba allí. Aún más asustada, la alicornio instintivamente abrió la puerta de su habitación…Solo para ver…Una escena que jamás se le borraría de la memoria.

Un florero estaba roto en miles de fragmentos irreparables; al lado, una escoba, una caja de pañuelos y un trapeador, y, finalmente, cerca de la puerta, un pequeño dragón, casi inconsciente, temblando y con las lágrimas desbordándosele de los ojos, y una mueca de dolor adornaba sus facciones.

-¡Spike! ¡Spike, háblame, por favor!- Suplicó la alicornio, corriendo hacia él y observando la lividez que tenía su rostro, y le tocó la frente suavemente, teniendo que retirar su pezuña apenas esta hizo contacto, pues la piel de Spike ardía en llamas…Esa era la más grande preocupación de Twilight…Cuando Spike era más pequeño, le había sucedido lo mismo, cuando se enfermaba a su cuerpo le costaba mucho mantener la temperatura estable.

-Ma-má…- Balbuceó él, tratando de alcanzar inútilmente una de las pezuñas de Twilight.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, la princesa de la amistad tomó a Spike con su magia, depositándolo suavemente en su regazo mientras lo acariciaba, sin importarle si su piel resultaba quemada o no por el intenso calor que irradiaba el cuerpecito de su bebé.

-Estoy aquí, Spike, estoy aquí…- Habló suavemente, sintiendo el débil abrazo del joven dragón, quien desesperadamente buscaba aunque fuera un poco de calor en su cuerpo.

-Te tengo…Frío…- Jadeó, tosiendo fuertemente en busca de aire, sintiendo que el oxígeno tan necesario que entraba en sus pulmones era demasiado helado. -Mami…Mami…- Sollozó, abrazándose a la princesa, quien lo miraba con aquellos dulcísimos y tiernos ojos inundados en lágrimas, acunándolo contra su corazón.

-Tranquilo, mi cielo…Aquí estoy- Cerró aquellos orbes color violeta por un breve momento, respirando profundamente y tratando de ahogar un sollozo.

No quería que Spike la viera así, con el rostro pintado de preocupación y lágrimas corriéndole como cascadas; no, ella debía ser fuerte. Por él. Spike había estado siempre ahí para ella, ahora ella le devolvería el favor.

Abrió los ojos con una expresión más serena, teniendo de repente una idea práctica para bajar la fiebre del pequeño dragón entre sus cascos.

-Spike, mírame…- Murmuró, bajando el rostro a su nivel. -Vas a estar bien…Tienes mucha fiebre, te daré un baño con hielo y veremos si baja, ¿de acuerdo?-

-S sí…- Él asintió, mirándola con esos ojos esmeraldas que antes estaban radiantes de vida; ahora, sin embargo, lucían tristes y cansados.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, y tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas las cuales no habían cedido del todo, Twilight puso delicadamente a Spike sobre su espalda, empezando a trotar lo más rápido posible hacia su baño privado.


	2. Tus lágrimas quebrantan mi alma

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero además de los estudios y el repentino bloqueo que me dio, no tengo excusas Jeje. Pero no quería traerles un capítulo forzado, por lo que desde hace unos días había empezado a escribir, pero hoy me desperté muy inspirada y decidí complacerlos hoy, seguramente el próximo capítulo no tardará en salir. Lo digo porque ya sé lo que sigue después de este, no les digo para dejarlos intrigados XD

Y bueno, con respecto a 'bajo tu palabra quiero vivir', todavía estoy bloqueada con esa, por lo que terminaré esta historia primero (que no será muy larga, a lo sumo 5 capítulos más) y luego, si Dios quiere, continuaré con la otra. No se preocupen, que no pienso dejarla en pausa para siempre, ni tampoco pienso borrarla como lo he hecho con otras.

Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leer. ¡Disfrútenlo y que Dios les bendiga!

P.D: Los personajes de My Little Pony no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.

…

Dulcísima madre mía.

…

Capítulo 2

Tus lágrimas quebrantan mi alma.

…

Una nevada inusualmente fuerte azotaba las calles de Ponyville, dejándoles como regalo unos lindos copos de nieve que ya empezaban a acumularse en el suelo, tornándolo acristalado y helado; la fuerte ventisca que esta tormenta invernal traía, por su parte, remecía las casas de los habitantes de aquel pueblo con fuerza, como si estas fuesen minúsculas plumas.

Muchos árboles terminaron derribados ante la violencia con la que aquel viento regio avanzaba hacia el norte, rumbo a lo que creían los pegasos era el bosque de los Pinos Rosados, ubicado en la frontera de Equestria con el reino de Saddle Arabia, y posteriormente se asentaría en las montañas del Imperio de Cristal.

El frío, y a pesar de la calidez que proporcionaban las chimeneas, alcanzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas de las casas de algunos ponis convalecientes por la gripe, haciéndolos toser y refugiarse debajo de las mantas, buscando algo de calor, y la intensa fiebre que padecían los hacía estremecer.

Las yeguas cabeza de hogar, por su parte, y sin importarles la alta fiebre que las atacaba, se enfocaban en algo mucho más importante…El bienestar de sus potrillos, quienes lloraban y tosían con fuerza, sufriendo escalofríos por la fiebre y tratando inútilmente de respirar aquel elemento vital, tan extrañamente helado…Y las jóvenes madres, muchas de ellas primerizas, y algunas ya con experiencia, solo lloraban con impotencia y rezaban por la salud de sus hijos, sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuese acunarlos contra su pecho, tratando de aliviar su sufrimiento…

…

Y en el castillo de la amistad, la situación no era distinta.

La más reciente princesa de Equestria se encontraba corriendo con urgencia hacia su baño privado, cargando con un dragón bebé sufriendo de una altísima fiebre…Y que, a sus ojos, parecía estar entre la vida y la muerte.

-Resiste, Spike…Ya estamos aquí- Dijo con angustia, llegando al baño en menos de un minuto, y abrió la puerta de golpe, con tal fuerza que era increíble que esta no se hubiera salido de su sitio; cerró la puerta tras de sí, esta vez con delicadeza, y encendió las luces para poder orientarse. Normalmente no las encendía de día, pero el sol de Celestia ya ni se veía en el horizonte, debido a la tormenta que estaba cayendo fuera.

Con una velocidad casi sobrenatural, Twilight colocó a Spike dentro de la tina, haciendo aparecer con su magia varios cubos de hielo a la vez, y sin perder tiempo, empezó a colocarlos en el cuerpecito del joven dragón, quien se estremeció violentamente.

-Twi…Light…Hace F frío…- Se quejó, agitándose con desesperación, queriendo salir de la tina, pero la alicornio lavanda le colocó una pezuña en su pecho con suavidad, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

-Lo sé, corazón, pero esto ayudará a que te baje la fiebre. Solo quédate ahí un momento…Luego puedes salir y dormir un poco- Le colocó un cubo de hielo en la frente, haciéndolo lloriquear.

-No…No más, P por favor…- Suplicó, tosiendo con agonía, costándole muchísimo respirar y sintiendo su garganta arder, como si su propio fuego lo estuviese quemando desde dentro.

La princesa de la amistad lo miró con un profundo dolor, viendo como el hielo que le había colocado hace apenas un par de minutos empezaba a derretirse debido al calor que su pequeño asistente irradiaba.

Le dolía el alma al verlo sufrir tanto…Y todo por una irresponsabilidad suya, si tan solo lo hubiese cuidado mejor, nada de esto habría pasado…Y ahora, por su culpa, la vida de Spike se le escapaba frente a sus ojos.

Ella suspiró, reprimiendo un sollozo que muy obstinadamente quería escapar de su garganta. No podía permitirse llorar ahora, no en este momento, y mucho menos con Spike frente a ella.

-Vas a estar bien, Spike…Solo aguanta unos diez minutos más, ¿de acuerdo? Pronto te sentirás mucho mejor- Susurró, acariciándole la cálida frente y colocándole nuevos cubos de hielo a su alrededor.

Esta vez Spike no se quejó. En lugar de eso, se centró en mirar a Twilight, soportando valientemente los intensos escalofríos y dolores que lo atacaban por momentos.

Él observó con un profundo cariño a la alicornio que lo atendía, cerrando los ojos y recordando cuando él cuidaba de ella, cuando esta se quedaba leyendo toda la noche y en ocasiones la encontraba durmiendo en su escritorio a la mañana siguiente.

Recordó, con cierta diversión, cuando Twilight se había puesto histérica por tener un retraso en sus reportes sobre la amistad, que semanalmente solía enviarle a la princesa Celestia.

Recordó también cuando ella se enfermaba y él era su fiel enfermero, como solía decirle…

-Ya hemos terminado, cielo.-

La voz de Twilight lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose muy mareado por la luz tan repentina que entró en su campo de visión.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó la princesa, mirándolo aún con preocupación.

Su fiebre había cedido un poco, aunque todavía seguía siendo muy alta para su gusto, sin embargo no se arriesgaba a excederse. Spike había pasado doce minutos en total cubierto en hielo, y si prolongaba más el tiempo, su asistente podría sufrir de una grave hipotermia.

¿Cuántos grados de fiebre tenía? No lo sabía, pero iba a comprobarlo con el termómetro apenas regresaran a su habitación; y, al menos, ya no estaba tan pálido como antes, lo veía respirar mejor, aunque aún sufría escalofríos febriles.

-Un poco...Mareado…- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Spike, antes de sentir un horrible dolor de estómago, seguido este por una fuerte arcada.

Interrumpiendo abruptamente sus cavilaciones, la alicornio lavanda lo sacó de la tina, sentándolo entre sus patas y abriendo rápidamente el cubo de basura en frente de él, justo a tiempo para que este recibiese la cena de la noche anterior, la cual fue expulsada con violencia del estómago del joven dragón, quien al terminar se recostó sin fuerzas en el pecho de Twilight, mientras esta le limpiaba la boca y le ofrecía un poco de agua.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó ella, acariciándole el estómago.

-Sí, gracias mamá…Y lo siento por el desastre que…Causé en tu habitación, yo solo quería… ¡Achoho!-

-Lo sé, corazón. Sé que querías ayudarme, y te lo agradezco. Y descuida, después yo limpio eso…Es hora de meterte en la cama.-

Spike iba a protestar, pero su garganta estaba tan dolorida que prefirió mejor dejarse llevar por Twilight fuera del baño.

…

Una vez en su habitación, la joven princesa depositó a su paciente en la cama, no sin antes secarlo con una toalla para impedir que empeorase su condición. Posteriormente procedió a recostarlo en una posición cómoda, cubriéndolo con una gruesa y cálida manta; recogió la caja de pañuelos que estaba en el suelo, colocándosela a un lado, y añadió, además de una caja extra, un cubo vacío al lado de la cama, por si Spike llegaba a vomitar de nuevo.

Luego, se dispuso a buscar el termómetro en su armario.

"Este no es el lugar más idóneo para guardar un instrumento tan necesario y de tal utilidad", pensó.

La última vez que había usado un termómetro había sido hace unos cinco años, cuando ella se había infectado con la varicela, y desde entonces siempre había permanecido dentro del armario…Hasta ahora.

Lo encontró escondido entre un montón de vestidos viejos, que hace tiempo ni utilizaba; iba a tener que remodelar pronto su ropa, sino Rarity lo haría por ella.

Trotó de regreso a la cama, sentándose al lado de Spike quien estaba medio dormido, pero aún consciente.

Le tocó la frente, seguía estando muy caliente, pero no literalmente ardiendo en llamas como hace unos instantes.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Spike?- Preguntó, colocándole el termómetro debajo del brazo.

Este era un termómetro de mercurio mágico, que se activaba al sentir la magia del portador, y aunque tardaba unos cinco minutos aproximadamente en medir la temperatura, era muy preciso.

-Me duele la cabeza.- Él admitió, con la voz ronca y congestionada, y la miró con aquellos ojos color esmeralda, tan dulces y cansados. -Y siento como si hubiese un incendio en mi garganta- Tosió con fuerza, tapándose la boca con un pañuelo.

-Eso es normal, cielo. Lo importante es que estás mejor ahora. Cuando te vi…Desplomado al entrar en la habitación y en tal estado…Yo…Por un momento pensé…Pensé que te perdería para siempre- Murmuró suavemente, estremeciéndose al imaginar una vida sin su asistente y, más cercanamente, su hijo…Era una idea inconcebible.

-No llores, mamá. Tus lágrimas…Quebrantan mi alma- Murmuró como pudo el dragón bebé, tomando un pañuelo limpio y secándole los ojos a Twilight, quien ni siquiera se había percatado de que las rebeldes lágrimas que había tratado de contener habían salido sin su permiso. -Sabes que yo nunca me iría sin despedirme de ti…Y aún es demasiado pronto para mí. Estaremos juntos por miles de años- Le sonrió débilmente, pero con muchísima ternura, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Spike, Sabes que yo viviré menos que eso… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la alicornio lavanda de forma inconsciente.

…

Las palabras de una princesa tienen poder, y cuando cobran vida, tienen un efecto inmediato. Apenas fueron asimiladas por la joven e inocente mente de Spike, fue como si todo su mundo se viniese abajo.

"Sabes que yo viviré menos que eso"… Entonces eso…significaba que…Él viviría miles y miles de años…Y que, posiblemente, cuando tuviera que tomar su siesta de cien años, al despertar…Twilight no estaría a…Su lado, y…Se quedaría solo sin…Una madre, una madre cariñosa que lo guíe, acompañe y consuele…

-Twilight…Repítelo- Pidió él, mirándola con indescriptible dolor en sus ojos. -¿Qué quisiste decir con que…Vivirás menos que eso?-

…

Al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Twilight sintió que le estrujaban el corazón. Mentalmente ella se golpeó a sí misma contra la pared, regañándose por ser tan descuidada, aparte de irresponsable…

Tratando en vano de corregir su error, ella se rio, acunándolo contra su pecho.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no he dicho nada, cielo…Creo que ya estás delirando por la fiebre- Le sonrió forzadamente, tocando su frente como para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. -¿Ves? Estás ardiendo…-

-¡No! Yo sé bien lo que oí, Twilight…Dime…Dime la verdad- Exigió, sollozante.

La joven princesa se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo su corazón muy pesado.

Había acordado con sus amigas y las otras princesas no decirle nada a Spike, pues ellas sabían que no soportaría aquella terrible verdad…Y es que, a pesar de que Twilight ahora era una alicornio, eso solo le aumentaba el poder y la magia, no los años.

Ella viviría unos trescientos años, como mínimo. Celestia y Luna continuarían viviendo durante miles de años, debido a que ellas eran quienes controlaban los astros del día y la noche. Pero…Twilight, al igual que su cuñada Cadance, no llegarían ni a eso…Algún día ellas tendrían que partir al Paraíso Eterno.

Y Spike no debía saber eso…Nunca debió decírselo, ella lo sabía, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Le había destrozado el alma…Y aquello no tenía reparación ¿o sí?

De repente, una idea, aunque muy dolorosa pero efectiva a largo plazo, se le cruzó por la cabeza a la princesa de la amistad, quien sonrió para sus adentros sintiendo su corazón un poco más liviano.

-Spike, olvida eso…Te aseguro que no dije nada. Vamos a hablar, más bien, de cómo fue que te encontré aquí, y no en tu habitación. Creí que te había dicho que subieses directamente a la cama a descansar- Dijo ella, mirándolo con intriga, queriendo en verdad saber cómo es que la había desobedecido, y, al mismo tiempo, su cuerno comenzó a brillar débilmente, emitiendo un aura color violeta casi imperceptible, la cual fue convirtiéndose velozmente en un halo color púrpura, que terminó flotando alrededor de la cabeza del dragón.

Aquello duró solo unos segundos, y tan sencillamente como el brillo apareció, se desvaneció, dejando a un confundido Spike quien no recordaba de qué trataba la conversación que antes había tenido con Twilight, más sí se acordaba de lo último que le había dicho la princesa.

-Eh…Bueno, yo sé que me dijiste que me fuera a la cama, pero realmente quería ayudarte a limpiar, no quería que lo hicieras todo sola- Se apresuró a contestar, viéndola a los ojos con sinceridad, aunque aún algo aturdido, pues sentía en su mente una extraña niebla, que le impedía recordar algo… ¿Pero qué era?

-Hay, Spike… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Inquirió Twilight con una sonrisa suave, abrazándolo con amor, y aliviada de que Spike pareciera no recordar nada del tema anterior…Aunque ella…Se sentía horrible al haberle hecho eso, no se lo perdonaría nunca…

-Pues…No sé- Respondió Spike con una risita, que rápidamente se convirtió en una tos. -Supongo que…Quererme tal como soy- Se sonó la nariz antes de corresponderle el abrazo a la que ha sido como su madre…Y de hecho lo es.

-Y así te quiero…Tal como eres- Le besó la mejilla, antes de que un sonoro pitido proveniente del termómetro los interrumpiese. -Ahora vamos a ver cuánto tienes de fiebre- Dijo, alzando con cuidado el brazo de Spike y retirando el aparato, del cual casi se había olvidado.

Si no fuera porque aún sentía la piel escamosa de su asistente demasiado caliente al tacto, ni habría estado pendiente de esa cosa.

Miró el termómetro entre sus cascos, el cual marcaba treinta y nueve de fiebre.

-No está mal- Murmuró concentrada, leyendo los números con atención. -Pero puede bajar.-

-¿Tengo que darme otro baño de hielo?- Preguntó Spike, estremeciéndose y haciendo una mueca que hizo reír a la princesa.

-No. Por ahora no más baños de hielo- Contestó ella con una carcajada al ver la cara de desagrado que su pequeño paciente ponía. -Pero si sube, no habrá de otra.-

-De acuerdo… ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que baje?- Indagó el pequeño, viendo el brillo familiar del cuerno de Twilight, para después sentir algo ligero, frío, pero agradable en su frente.

-Un paño frío- Dijo, acariciando sus mejillas con este y finalmente fijándolo en su frente febril. -Y un muy necesario descanso.-

-¡Pero no tengo sueño!- Protestó el joven dragón. -Y además…Tengo que ayudarte a limpiar el castillo- Quiso levantarse, pero la pezuña de Twilight lo empujó hacia abajo firmemente, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño con frustración.

-Cielo, sé que quieres ayudar, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer por mí con esa fiebre. Y mira que ahora que estás acostado, tus estornudos ya no son tan fuertes. Hace mucho frío, y no es recomendable para ti estar fuera de la cama, menos estando tan débil.-

-¡Pero ya me siento mejor! Mira, ya estoy b… ¡Achoho!-

Un repentino estornudo lo interrumpió, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a sacar un pañuelo de la caja. Tosió con fuerza, sintiendo su garganta muy rasposa.

-Te lo dije- Lo regañó la princesa con suavidad, entregándole un pañuelo, el cual Spike agradeció y se limpió la nariz. -Ahora deja de ser tan terco y duerme un poco para que te baje la fiebre.-

-Está bien, tú ganas…- Spike se rindió, apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada de plumas de Twilight, sintiéndola muy cálida y suave. -Pero…- Volvió a toser, sintiendo que su voz estaba cada vez peor. -Quién te va a… ¿Ayudar a limpiar?- Preguntó, apenas en un murmullo suave.

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola, cielo. No es ningún problema para mí- Respondió, acunándole el rostro entre sus cascos. -Y el castillo no es que esté muy sucio, solo algo de polvo aquí y allá.-

-Si tú lo dices- Suspiró él, con voz ronca. -Puedes… ¿Quedarte conmigo un momento? Solo hasta que me quede dormido, por favor. No quiero estar solo hoy- Se estremeció de forma involuntaria.

-Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Pero por qué no quieres estar solo? ¿Hay algo que te asuste?- Preguntó Twilight, cobijándolo para que no le diera frío.

-No, solo…Quiero compañía.-

El corazón de Twilight se derritió al ver la mirada suplicante que le daba su fiel asistente. ¿Quién le diría "no" a esos ojos?

-Y yo con mucho gusto te acompañaré- Se recostó junto a él, extendiendo sus alas para darle una mayor comodidad.

-Gracias- Susurró, levantando su cabeza de la almohada para apoyarla en el lugar donde estaba el corazón de Twilight, sintiéndose acunado por el sonido rítmico de su latido.

-¿Twilight?- Susurró el dragón bebé, con los ojos medio cerrados.

-¿Sí?- Respondió la princesa, enfriando el paño húmedo con su magia y volviéndolo a colocar en la frente de su siempre fiel ayudante.

-Cuando venga la reina Falalauria… ¿La saludarás por mí?- Preguntó con inocencia.

-Claro que sí, Spike. Le diré que tú le envías saludos y le contaré nuestras aventuras- Dijo con suavidad, y añadió. -¿Qué te gustaría comer para cuando despiertes?-

-La sopa con las gemas que me prometiste- Respondió él sin dudar, haciéndola reír.

-Oh, por supuesto. Entonces habrá una deliciosa y calentita sopa con gemas y un rico jugo de naranja esperando para cuando su amiguito comelón y enfermito despierte- Sonrió la princesa, abrazándolo más estrechamente.

-Eso suena bien- Se rio levemente, pero se detuvo repentinamente a causa de la tos. -Ah…Me duele- Lloriqueó, señalando su garganta.

-Sé que te duele- Respondió la alicornio, acunándolo. -Veré si puedo preparar algún remedio herbáceo para aliviar, aunque sea un poco el dolor. ¿De acuerdo?- Por ahora…No hables, descansa la voz.-

Spike asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con la idea. Su garganta dolía, y demasiado, ya casi no podía ni hablar, y la única forma de recuperar su voz era descansándola.

Acomodó su cabeza de nuevo en el corazón de Twilight, relajándose al escuchar su maravilloso sonido. Era un sonido suave, melódico, armónico y lleno de paz…El sonido del amor materno, un amor que lo trasciende todo, uno que no se apagaría nunca…

-¿Twilight?- Spike habló, con voz débil y adormilada.

-Dime, mi asistente número uno- Le respondió ella, con una sonrisa suave.

-Te quiero…Y gracias por ser mi mamá- Contestó sonriente, cerrando los ojos y cayendo en un profundo sueño.

La princesa lo observó por unos minutos mientras dormía, sintiendo un fuego de amor creciente en su corazón…Y también un profundo dolor, sabiendo que…Le había mentido al decirle un día…Que estarían juntos para siempre, que ella viviría los mismos años que él…Que serían miles de años. Y eso, tristemente, no era así…

-Yo también te quiero, Spike…Y, por favor…Solo te pido…Que me perdones- Sollozó, abrazándolo con más fuerza mientras dejaba que las lágrimas fluyesen libremente.


	3. Déjanos ayudarte

¡Hola de nuevo, mis queridos lectores!

Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos los que la leen, comentan y agregan a su lista de favoritos. ¡Ustedes son quienes me animan a seguir escribiendo!

Este capítulo era más largo originalmente, pero decidí acortarlo, lo que algunos pudieron haber visto antes no iba incluido aquí. De cualquier manera, esta es una pequeña introducción a otros personajes que participarán en esta historia.

Y, sin más que decir, los dejo leer. ¡Disfrútenlo!

P.D: Los personajes de My little Pony no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.

…

Dulcísima madre mía.

…

Capítulo 3

Déjanos ayudarte.

…

La tormenta seguía cayendo con fuerza, bañando las calles de Ponyville con más nieve de la que podía soportar; En algunas partes el suelo ya se había agrietado, debido al peso de tanta nieve acumulada, y el viento helado, el cual ya superaba los ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora, continuaba arrasando con rocas, árboles, hojas, ramas rotas, o cualquier cosa que se cruzase en su camino.

Los pegasos habían previsto que el fenómeno natural no sería tan fuerte y no inundaría la zona con tanta nieve, pero se habían equivocado. La nevada permanecía estática encima del pueblo, sin dar indicios de querer moverse.

Por otro lado, las calles estaban, indudablemente, desiertas, o al menos así parecía. El sonido del viento mezclado con el ruido de la nieve cayendo era lo único que se escuchaba en el horizonte y la oscuridad en la que el pueblo estaba sumido era impenetrable, pues las enormes nubes grises totalmente cargadas que adornaban el cielo, habían tapado por completo la luz del sol de Celestia…Cuyo calor era muy necesario en este momento, aunque solo fuera para menguar el terrible frío que se percibía en el ambiente.

A pesar de la oscuridad, desde el aire aún se podía apreciar algo de la vista panorámica del poblado, no totalmente nítida, pero sí lo suficiente como para ver las casas que estaban abajo, la nieve cayendo, los árboles temblando, y un grupo de cuatro yeguas persiguiendo a una carreta andante con un enorme sombrero como conductor…

…

¿Esperen, cuatro ponis persiguiendo a una carreta andante con sombrero? ¿Y en plena calle bajo una tormenta de nieve? Definitivamente eso sí que era un espectáculo bastante inusual...Y por si no fuera suficiente, una cola de color azul emergió de debajo del sombrero…Bueno, eso sí que era extraño.

-¡Trixie, vuelve aquí!- Exclamó una de las ponis que perseguía la carreta, tratando de no caerse mientras corría, pues el suelo estaba muy resbaladizo debido a la nieve.

-¡No hasta que dejen de…!- Un fuerte ataque de tos sacudió violentamente al sombrero, el cual se vio en la necesidad de ralentizar su andar para poder tomar aliento. -Perseguirme- Finalizó la oración, antes de que la tos lo silenciase de nuevo, teniendo que detenerse definitivamente, momento que aprovecharon sus perseguidoras para acercarse.

-¿Estás bien, Trixie?- Preguntó con preocupación otra de las yeguas, con un tono tímido y suave.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien…Ahora, por favor, ¿podrían irse y dejar a Trixie en paz?- Pidió el sombrero, ahora identificado con el nombre de Trixie, recuperándose de la tos y haciendo avanzar la carreta una vez más, pero muy lentamente.

-Ah, eso sí que no, señorita. Nada de eso- Replicó la poni con acento campirano. -Tú vienes con nosotras y se acabó.-

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte- Respondió Trixie, deteniendo nuevamente la carreta unos metros más adelante de donde estaban aquellas yeguas para toser con fuerza.

-Querida, ¿en serio piensas quedarte aquí con este frío?- Preguntó otra de las ponis con un acento refinado, mirándola con escepticismo.

-Sí, ¿y sin techo?- Agregó la última, con un tono chillón y enérgico.

-Trixie puede arreglárselas por su cuenta. No necesito que nadie esté cuidando de mí- Replicó con terquedad.

-Trixie, comprende que solo queremos ayudar- Murmuró la poni tímida, tratando de acercarse, pero repentinamente el sombrero echó a andar la carreta, empezando a correr de nuevo a pesar de la tos, y las otras yeguas no tardaron en reanudar la persecución.

-Cariño, ¿por una vez podrías dejar de ser tan terca y escuchar a Fluttershy? ¡Déjate ayudar!- Protestó la poni de voz refinada, corriendo y con un paraguas gigante sostenido con su magia.

-Gracias…Pero…No gracias. La gran y poderosa Trixie no…Necesita ayuda de…Nadie- Contestó el sombrero parlante entre tosidos que empeoraban a medida que seguía corriendo.

-¡Detente, Trixie! ¡Sino va a ser peor!- Gritó la poni campirana, alcanzándole y lanzándose sobre la carreta antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando.

-¡Hey! Quítateme de encima, Vaquera. ¡Me estás aplastando!- Protestó el sombrero parlante, recuperándose por un instante de la tos, y empezó a moverse graciosamente de un lado al otro, tratando de liberarse de la yegua que se había tirado encima de él.

-¡No hasta que vengas conmigo, Caramelo! No puedo permitir que te quedes aquí, a la intemperie con este frío, menos con esa tos tan fea que tienes.-

-Que no tengo nada grave, ¡solo es un poco de tos y ya! Estaré bien aquí, puedo resguardarme en mi carreta. Ahora, si no te importa, ¡vete y déjame en paz!- Protestó la voz del sombrero, haciendo brillar lo que parecía su cuerno, tratando de canalizar su magia y, quizá, teletransportarse, pero tan solo hubo un resplandor de color rosa y luego…Oscuridad total, de nuevo.

…

Esperen… ¿Qué? Bueno, ahora sí lo he visto todo. Un sombrero parlante que encima tose, con un cuerno brillante, una cola saliendo de este, ¿y cuatro ponis persiguiendo una carreta en mitad de una fuerte nevada y en medio de la oscuridad? Esto ya sí que era algo fuera de lo ordinario…

…

De repente, un rayo surcó los cielos, iluminando brevemente el horizonte. La luz duró lo suficiente como para revelar que el dichoso "sombrero parlante" no era otro, o más bien otra, sino cierta unicornio cuya cutie marck consistía en una barita mágica, con una especie de efecto estrellado alrededor. Era una reconocida, y ahora admirada, maga ambulante y la más reciente heroína de Equestria, junto a Thorax, Discord y Starlight Glimmer; y quien alguna vez fue rival de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Sí, leyeron bien. Aquel sombrero con cuerno era nada más ni nada menos que la gran y poderosa Trixie, o más bien, la grandiosa y arrepentida Trixie, como generalmente suele hacerse llamar.

Encima de ella estaba Applejack, tratando de convencerla de ir con ellas a algún lugar cálido, al parecer, y abajo, sentadas en un árbol caído cerca de la carreta, se encontraban Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, mirando a Trixie con preocupación…Y por muy buenas razones.

Aparte de la tos que presentaba, la unicornio hechicera tenía unas marcadas ojeras, las mejillas bastante enrojecidas y parecía tener escalofríos de forma esporádica. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, su nariz goteaba con frecuencia, y para acabar su magia no fluía correctamente hasta su cuerno.

Y aún y con todo eso, y el cansancio escrito en su rostro, Trixie seguía siendo tan obstinada como siempre, negándose a salir de su carreta, que, si la mirábamos por dentro, no era el lugar más indicado para resguardarse en una época tan fría como esta, menos durante una helada y con un evidente resfriado, y mucho menos siendo carente de un techo como protección.

-Cubo de azúcar, lo siento, pero me niego a dejarte aquí- Dijo Applejack, levantándole el sombrero y tocándole la frente a pesar de las protestas de la unicornio, quien trataba de quitarse la pezuña de la poni naranja.

-¡No me toques! ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!- Exclamó ella, ya muy débil y cansada, y entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotar debido al dolor punzante que sentía en ese momento.

Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Siempre había cuidado de sí misma, no necesitaba que se preocuparan por ella.

-Trixie, estás ardiendo en fiebre. ¿Eso es estar bien para ti?- Vino la pregunta de Applejack, sobresaltándola.

-¿Fiebre yo? ¡Ja! La gran y poderosa Trixie nunca tiene fiebre- Contestó presumidamente, queriendo alejarse del toque de la portadora del elemento de la honestidad, pero ella la encerró en un abrazo, impidiéndole escapar.

-Incluso estando reformada ya, nunca cambias- Se rio la vaquera, ignorando los intentos de la unicornio azul por zafarse de su agarre, y Fluttershy se acercó a ambas ponis, sosteniendo un termómetro que había sacado de las alforjas que traía en su espalda.

-Todo el mundo se enferma, Trixie- Dijo Fluttershy, respondiendo al comentario anterior. -Es normal tener un poco de fiebre de vez en cuando, tu cuerpo debe defenderse de las enfermedades de alguna forma.-

-¡Yo no estoy enferma! Solo es el frío- Exclamó con terquedad. -Ya sabes, el frío puede hacer que mi temperatura corporal se eleve- Añadió, luchando para Salir del abrazo aplastante en el que estaba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices de la tos, querida?- Preguntó Rarity, agrandando el paraguas con su magia para cubrir a Trixie de la ventisca, la cual parecía amainar por momentos.

-Eh…Bueno yo creo que…La tos es también por el frío- Ella contestó. -Ya sabes, este terrible frío congela los pulmones y…-

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, terrón de azúcar- La interrumpió Applejack, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación. -Estás temblando de fiebre, Trixie, y tu nariz…Está más roja que un tomate cocido con-

-Creo que lo que Applejack intenta decir es que estás muy enferma, querida- Aclaró la modista, deteniendo a su amiga campirana al ver la confusión en el rostro de Trixie. -Y no entendemos por qué te empeñas en negar lo obvio.-

-¡Yo no estoy negando nada! ¡No estoy enferm…! Ah...Ah ¡Choo!-

…

Un fuerte estornudo la interrumpió, provocando que accidentalmente lanzara un poderoso rayo de magia de color azul, que voló a través de los cielos hasta disolverse y reaparecer repentinamente en forma de una potente honda de energía, la cual acabó estrellándose contra la carreta y lanzando a las ponis varios metros por el aire hacia atrás, cayendo todas juntas con un golpe estrepitoso sobre la nieve suave, envueltas en un capullo compuesto por varias patas, colas, melenas, alas (en el caso de Fluttershy) y cuernos (en el caso de Trixie y Rarity).

Sin mencionar, además, el paraguas de Rarity (el cual estaba incrustado en un enorme bloque de hielo que se seguía agrandando conforme caía más nieve del cielo) y el termómetro, que por puro milagro no se había roto en pedazos gracias al firme agarre de Fluttershy sobre él, añadiendo también las alforjas que antes llevaban las chicas; sí, definitivamente era el capullo más grande de la historia. Y muy bien vestido, con ropa hecha exclusivamente por la propia Rarity, para complementar.

-Ow… ¿Están bien, chicas? No fue mi intención hacer eso…Es que cuando estornudo no puedo controlar mi magia- Trixie se disculpó, claramente apenada, y trató inútilmente de levantarse, desistiendo inmediatamente al sentir un retorcijón en su estómago por el movimiento.

-¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Hazlo otra vez! ¿Puedes? ¿Puedes?- Preguntó Pinkie tan enérgicamente como siempre, rodando graciosamente cuesta abajo, como deslizándose en una colina hecha de nieve.

-Descuida, no nos pasó nada… ¿Cómo estás tú?- Inquirió Fluttershy, incorporándose al igual que las demás.

-¿Yo? Yo estoy perfectamente- Ella respondió. -Ya sabes, no estoy enferma ni nada por el estilo- Dijo, pero en ese momento sus pulmones decidieron traicionarla, haciéndola toser.

-¿Decías algo, Trixie?- Se rio Applejack, intercambiando una rápida mirada con Rarity y Fluttershy.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Ustedes ganan…Sí, estoy enferma, ¿y qué? Eso no significa que no pueda cuidarme sola- Respondió, mientras la poni naranja la ayudaba a levantarse. -Créeme, no es nada del otro mundo. Ya lo he hecho antes. Y sigo aquí- Agregó con ironía, estremeciéndose violentamente al sentir unos cuantos copos de nieve cayendo en su melena.

-Sabes, te pareces a cierta princesa lavanda que conozco- Comentó Applejack con una risita. -Eres igual de terca y despreocupada en cuanto a su salud se refiere, tal como ella.-

-¡Ja! ¿Yo igual de terca que la princesa Twilight? Qué tontería. La gran y poderosa Trixie es mucho mejor que ella- Respondió de forma orgullosa, riendo con prepotencia, pero su risa rápidamente se convirtió en una horrible tos seca.

-Querida, ¿segura de que puedes cuidarte tú sola? Esa tos suena terrible- Se acercó Rarity con preocupación, desclavando el paraguas de la nieve y poniéndolo sobre las cabezas de Trixie y Applejack.

-Sí…Tan segura como que soy una de las artistas más poderosas de la historia- Respondió con voz ronca, entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente bastante mareada.

La cabeza le latía, sentía los párpados pesados y le costaba respirar a causa de la flema acumulada en sus pulmones. Sentía calor…Mucho calor ¿qué no era invierno?

No entendía qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo, pero no iba a permitir que las chicas se preocuparan por ella más de lo necesario.

-Trixie ¿te sientes bien? Estás temblando como una hoja en medio de un vendaval- Avisó Applejack, queriendo poner una pezuña en su frente, pero la unicornio azul retrocedió bruscamente, reprimiendo una arcada al sentir su estómago revuelto.

-Sí, estoy bien. Ya pueden irse, si no les importa.-

-¡De ninguna manera! No te vamos a dejar aquí estando tú en tan lamentables condiciones- Exclamó Rarity, sacando una manta muy fina de sus alforjas, con intenciones de envolver a Trixie con ella, pero la hechicera volvió a retroceder de nuevo.

-No necesitan preocuparse tanto por mí, solo necesito...Darme una ducha para refrescarme y ya, con eso se me pasará el calor…Y…Necesito un…Masaje en las pezuñas ¿cuánto pagas por ello, Aloe?- Inquirió Trixie, empezando a delirar a tal grado de confundir a la pobre Rarity con Aloe, una de las trabajadoras del spa de Ponyville.

-En serio Trixie, estás muy enferma. Déjate atender- Animó Fluttershy suavemente.

-Yo…-

-¡Digas lo que digas, no te vamos a dejar aquí en ese estado y fin de la historia!- Gritó Applejack, pisoteando el suelo con fuerza, pero con una mirada de pura determinación y una firmeza poco común que no daba lugar a discusiones reflejándose en sus ojos.

-¿Helado? Mmm, el helado suena bien para mí… ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí?- Preguntó de repente la maga, y las demás se la quedaron mirando con cara de intensa preocupación, sobre todo Fluttershy.

-Ya he visto suficiente. Trixie, voy a tomarte la temperatura. Te ves un poco desorientada- Observó la pegaso amarilla, acercándose y sosteniendo el termómetro en alto.

-No estoy desconectada, Starlight…Mejor sigamos observando la lluvia de estrellas- Murmuró la hechicera, delirante, y miró hacia el cielo, el cual extrañamente empezaba a teñirse de rojo, señal de que la tormenta aún no tenía intenciones de retroceder.

-¿Starlight? Yo no soy Starlight- Susurró Fluttershy, sonrojándose por la confusión que presentaba la yegua.

-No está en sus cascos, dulzura- Se rio Applejack, enternecida por la inocencia de su amiga, y tocó el hombro de Trixie ligeramente. -Manzanita, estás delirando. Abre la boca para que Fluttershy pueda medir tu fiebre- Instó.

-¡No quiero zanahorias!- Protestó Trixie, sin haber oído bien lo que Applejack le había dicho.

-Querida, no es ninguna zanahoria. Es un termómetro- Dijo Rarity, tratando de no reír por lo ridícula que se estaba volviendo la situación.

-¿Un termómetro? ¿Y eso para qué? Yo no tengo fiebre, solo tengo calor- Ella murmuró, sentándose sobre la nieve con cansancio.

-El calor es por eso, tienes fiebre- Dijo Fluttershy suavemente. -Ahora, abre la boca.-

-Pero yo no-

-Abre- La interrumpió Applejack, arrebatándole el termómetro a su amiga y colocándoselo a la unicornio justo debajo de la lengua. -Santos rollos de canela, qué yegua tan terca. Nunca pensé que convencerla de algo fuera tan difícil- Suspiró la poni naranja con exasperación.

-Ella es así, querida. Se parece a Twilight, creo que no le gusta que otros se preocupen por su salud cuando ella ni lo hace- Dijo Rarity, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Aunque el viento parecía detenerse a ratos, todavía seguía siendo salvaje; la nieve continuaba cayendo con fuerza, y los relámpagos comenzaban a intensificarse, eso sumado a los truenos que lograban hacerse escuchar por encima del rugido de la ventisca. Para empeorar la situación, las gotas de granizo ya comenzaban a descender del cielo, chocando con fuerza contra todo lo que estuviese en su trayectoria.

Iban a tener que encontrar un refugio pronto, o de lo contrario en cualquier momento una bola de granizo podría hacerlas trizas en tan solo un segundo.

La unicornio blanca cerró los ojos, centrándose únicamente en agrandar el paraguas hasta donde le fuera posible, tratando de tapar a Trixie (quien muy a su pesar solo llevaba como abrigo su capa y su siempre inseparable sombrero) y, a su vez, intentaba cubrirse a sí misma y a sus amigas de la nevada que asolaba el pueblo, pero ni siquiera eso lograba impedir que terminaran completamente empapadas de cascos a cabeza y sintiendo sus huesos congelados por el frío, aún incluso teniendo el conjunto de invierno que había sido confeccionado por la modista.

Dicho conjunto consistía en dos pares de botas para cada una, un abrigo, una chaqueta, una bufanda, gorros de nieve, orejeras y como última adhesión al conjunto, habían gafas especiales para cubrir los ojos de la nieve durante una tormenta, reforzadas con un hechizo cedido por Twilight para que las chicas pudieran ver en la oscuridad.

A pesar de la penosa situación en la que ellas se encontraban y de que deseaban refugiarse lo más pronto posible en algún lugar cálido, estaban decididas a no abandonar a Trixie en el estado tan lamentable en el que la unicornio se encontraba.

-Eso lo sé, pero incluso Twi sabe cuándo pedir ayuda. En cambio Trixie no la quiere- Le llegó la voz de Applejack.

-Bueno, cada quién es diferente, cariño- Dijo Rarity, aún centrada en su tarea, y abrió los ojos, relucientes de luz blanca para mirar a su amiga quien había inmovilizado a Trixie, la cual trataba de zafarse del firme agarre de la poni naranja mientras murmuraba en medio de sus delirios por la fiebre algo acerca de comprar galletas con mantequilla o algo así.

-Tiene cuarenta de fiebre- Murmuró Fluttershy, sacando el termómetro de la boca de la hechicera y mirándolo con preocupación. -Chicas, no podemos dejarla aquí sola. Menos con esa fiebre y además…- Miró hacia atrás, viendo la carreta, o lo que quedaba de ella, totalmente carbonizada y despidiendo humo debido al rayo que anteriormente había lanzado su dueña sobre esta. -Ya no tiene casa- Finalizó la pegaso.

-Fluttershy tiene razón- Dijo Applejack. -Además, la tormenta parece estar empeorando, y ya no es seguro para ninguna de nosotras estar aquí afuera.-

-Estoy de acuerdo, la nieve es buena pero no combina con mi melena- Asintió Rarity.

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa en este momento, Rarity?- Preguntó la poni naranja con una sonrisa, dándole un leve codazo a su compañera.

-Bueno, una dama debe poner algo de humor en momentos tan fríos- Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muy bien, está decidido entonces. Vamos, Pinkie- Ordenó Applejack, acercándose a la poni rosa mientras Fluttershy y Rarity envolvían a Trixie con un par de mantas que la pegaso traía en sus alforjas, añadiendo también la manta que anteriormente le había ofrecido la diseñadora a la ilusionista.

-Pinkie, vámonos- La volvió a llamar la poni naranja, agitando su hombro suavemente.

-¿Uh?- Pinkie agitó la cabeza, habiendo estado concentrada en la construcción de un castillo de nieve. -Oh, eres tú Applejack. ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, moldeando una bola de nieve de tal forma que pareciera un ladrillo, y lo colocó encima de otros más pequeños, agrandando aún más la pila.

-Nos vamos, Trixie tiene mucha fiebre y hay que ir a un sitio seguro antes de que nos convirtamos en estatuas de nieve vivientes- Contestó la poni rubia.

-Awww, ¡pero yo quería seguir construyendo el castillo para mis angelitos de nieve!- Se quejó la poni fiestera, mientras su melena naturalmente esponjada se desinflaba de la nada.

-Puedes terminarlo cuando esta fría tormenta pare- Trató de animarla su amiga, mirando el cielo y estremeciéndose involuntariamente.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Luego podemos hacer una súper dúper híper mega fiesta de ángeles de nieve!- Exclamó Pinkie, revotando y con su melena volviendo a su estado normal.

-Sí, Pinkie. Claro que sí- Respondió Applejack con una risita suave, llegando con su amiga rosada junto a las demás.

-Todo listo, querida. Vámonos antes de que la tormenta empeore- Dijo Rarity, depositando a una Trixie ya inconsciente sobre el lomo de la granjera.

-Eh…Chicas, exactamente, ¿a dónde vamos? Sugarcuve Corner está bastante lejos y lo más cercano que tenemos es el castillo de Twilight- Razonó Pinkie, señalando con su pezuña en la dirección que se encontraba el castillo de la amistad, el cual estaba a tan solo unas cuantas calles más adelante.

-Bueno…- Applejack reflexionó por unos segundos. -Íbamos a ir para allá, de todos modos, y supongo que a Twilight no le molestará el que hayamos llevado a Trixie con nosotras- Miró el cielo de nuevo. -Además, el clima no nos da muchas opciones. Entonces… ¿A casa de Twilight?-

Se miraron entre sí, antes de decidirse, aunque ya era obvia la respuesta.

-A casa de Twilight- Respondió Rarity, empezando a trotar hacia el castillo de la amistad, con las demás siguiéndola de cerca.


	4. Siempre te querré

Cuarto capítulo a la vista, queridos lectores. Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, la comentan, y la agregan a favoritos. Sin ustedes esta obra no sería posible.

Ahora, antes de empezar, he de aclarar que he cambiado el nombre "Changeling" por "cambiante", su traducción en latino. Espero no les importe, pero si no les gusta cómo queda, háganmelo saber y lo corregiré.

Y, sin más que decir, los dejo leer. ¡Disfrútenlo!

P.D: Los personajes de My little Pony no me pertenecen a mí, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Algunos, sin embargo, sí son de mi misma autoría.

…

Dulcísima madre mía.

…

Capítulo 4

Siempre te querré.

…

-¡Estoy en casa!- Gritó Spike, entrando por la puerta principal.

Twilight sonrió mientras se levantaba de su trono para recibirlo, abriendo la puerta de la sala antes de que esta fuese derribada por la colisión casi catastrófica de un dragón bebé corriendo con sus bracitos extendidos hacia la princesa, mientras que con su cola arrastraba una pequeña maleta detrás de él.

-¡TWIIII!- Exclamó él felizmente, llegando hasta donde ella estaba, y tras dejar su maleta en el suelo, se abalanzó sobre su más fiel compañera, derribándola en un abrazo.

-Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal el reino de los cambiantes?- Preguntó la alicornio con una pequeña risa al ver la alegría que irradiaba su joven compañero, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Fue genial! Thorax incluso me llevó en un recorrido por toda la colmena, me presentó a varios cambiantes e incluso me disfrazó para que fuera uno de ellos por un día. ¡Y mira lo que compré en el camino de regreso!-

Spike soltó por un momento a Twilight, para abrir su maleta y extraer ocho papeles, y se los entregó a la princesa, quien se los quedó mirando estupefacta.

-Son… ¿Son lo que yo creo?- Preguntó ella, con la sonrisa llegándole hasta los ojos.

-Sí, mamá. Conseguí estas entradas para el próximo musical de la Yegua de las Colinas. Será dentro de un par de días, ¡y lo mejor es que será aquí en Ponyville!- Explicó, emocionado, y esta vez, fue Twilight quien lo derribó en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Oh, Spike, esto es maravilloso! ¡Hace ya casi dos años que no asisto a un musical de ella! ¡Oh, a las chicas les va a encantar oír esto!-

Spike sonrió, le encantaba ver a su madre así de feliz. Si ella era feliz, él también lo sería, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, sin importarle si algunos días se sentía cansado, enfermo o indispuesto; para él, Twilight era su vida, su amiga, su compañera, su madre, su familia…En definitiva lo era todo. Y él la acompañaría hoy y siempre, en todo momento, incluso en los tiempos más difíciles.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado mi regalo, Twi. Incluso hay un boleto para Starlight Glimmer. Iba a comprar uno para Trixie, pero estos eran los últimos.-

-Ah, no hay problema, Spike. Al menos tuviste la intención de darle uno, y estoy segura de que ella va a entender.- La joven alicornio le dio un beso en la mejilla, y agregó, con una mirada dulce reflejándose en sus ojos color violeta. -Cada día estoy más orgullosa de ti, cielo. Te has convertido en un jovencito que piensa siempre en las necesidades de los demás, en lugar de las suyas. Y es por eso que te quiero, y cada día te querré más, sin importar qué.-

Spike parpadeó, aún entre las pezuñas de Twilight, y le sonrió suavemente. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer en el pelaje de la princesa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le acariciaba las escamas, como cualquier madre amorosa haría con su hijo.

-Yo también te quiero, Twi- Contestó él, aún conmovido, y le besó la mejilla, correspondiendo el gesto anterior. -Y tienes razón. Espero que Trixie comprenda, no quiero que se sienta dejada de lado. Y…Además- Agregó con una sonrisa esperanzada. -También los compré, no solo porque sabía que este regalo les iba a gustar, sino porque…Quiero pasar algún tiempo de calidad contigo. Ya sabes, como madre e hijo…Y últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre que digamos- La miró con inocencia. -Pero solo si tú quieres.-

La joven princesa lo miró por un momento, la sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro. Spike era tan inocente… ¡Tan lindo! ¿Cómo podría decirle no a alguien tan dulce?

-Por supuesto que quiero, cielo- Le acarició el rostro con una de sus alas, haciéndolo reír. -Me encantaría. Por cierto, ¿qué más tienes que contarme sobre tu viaje? ¿Qué más hiciste con los cambiantes?- Preguntó, intrigada.

-¡Oh! Bueno, resumiéndote conocí a muchos cambiantes, ¡e incluso me bañé en un lago enorme llamado el lago de las cascadas congeladas! Recuerdo que le pregunté a Thorax por qué se llamaba así, y él me explicó que se le había bautizado con ese nombre debido a que es un lago que siempre está cubierto por un manto eterno de hielo y nieve, nunca se descongela. Ya íbamos a salir de allí, pero de repente Thorax me enterró bajo un montón de hielo por accidente, pisó un bloque que estaba muy quebradizo y se rompió, encerrándome a mí. Cuando finalmente logré salir con ayuda de mi amigo y otros cambiantes, tenía mucho frío, ¡pero fue muy divertido! Lo más fascinante de allá es su biblioteca. ¡Twi, deberías verla! ¡Tiene miles y miles de libros! Bueno, no tanto como la nuestra o la de Canterlot, pero igual tiene bastantes ejemplares.-

La princesa de la amistad sonrió, escuchando atentamente el relato de Spike sobre su viaje.

Su amigo Thorax, ahora el líder de los cambiantes lo había invitado por una semana a su nuevo reino, y Twilight le había dado permiso para ir, alegando que él necesitaba vacaciones.

"Y vaya que le sirvieron esas vacaciones", pensó, con una cálida sonrisa, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la nueva información que le acababa de ser revelada.

¿El reino de los cambiantes tenía una biblioteca? ¡Por Celestia! ¡Esto le abría las puertas a un mundo completamente nuevo, lleno de información sobre los Cambiantes y todo tipo de conocimientos! ¡Oh, gloriosos libros! ¡Cuánta información sobre los cambiantes, una raza poco estudiada, podría haber en ellos!

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido, Spike. Y… ¿Hay una biblioteca? ¡Eso es genial! Poco se sabe de la raza cambiante. ¡Podría aprender mucho sobre ellos y luego hacer una investigación y…! Uh...Y, supongo que primero debería pedirle permiso a Thorax para ir a visitar la biblioteca de la colmena un día de estos, ¿no?- Ella sonrió tímidamente, con un rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas al ver la mirada en blanco que le estaba dando el joven dragón, quien tras romper el abrazo se había sentado en su mini trono.

-Sí, obvio que sí- Rio él, divertido. -Twilight, si no te conociera de toda la vida, pensaría que eres una acumuladora de libros e información de todo tipo.-

-Bueno, no está lejos de la verdad- Le sonrió la alicornio, sentándose a su lado en su trono respectivo. -Pero yo solo quiero aprender más y más cada día. Como princesa que soy, ya no tengo mucho tiempo para leer como antes, pero siempre aprovecho cada momento que tengo libre.-

-¿Y siempre con la ayuda de tu asistente número uno, verdad?- Spike preguntó, con una sonrisita juguetona en su rostro al saber la respuesta.

-Siempre, Spike- Respondió Twilight, con una sonrisa cariñosa. -Apropósito de eso, ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua, por favor? Llevo horas traduciendo este libro de hechizos básicos para el jardín de niños mágicos, y tengo mucha sed- Pidió ella amablemente, señalándole el tomo grande y pesado que se hallaba sobre la mesa de cristal junto con otro libro medio lleno, que supuso sería donde ella estaba transcribiendo los hechizos del ecuestre antiguo al actual, con dibujos para que así los unicornios infantes pudieran comprenderlo.

-¡Como usted ordene, princesa Twilight!- Exclamó Spike, saltando de su trono y haciendo un saludo militar, antes de correr hacia la cocina.

-¡Y no te olvides de preparar el almuerzo!- Añadió Twilight, viéndolo desaparecer por una esquina.

-¡Hecho!- Él contestó, entrando a la cocina, y comenzó a servir un vaso de agua con una de sus garras delanteras, mientras que la otra la usaba para sacar algunas margaritas, un poco de mantequilla de maní, algo de queso y un pan de la nevera para prepararle un sándwich a Twilight.

-Oh, ¿y Spike?- Lo volvió a llamar la joven princesa, pudiendo verlo desde donde estaba.

-¿Sí?- Inquirió él, girando la cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Podrías traerme otra pluma? Esta se me rompió...-

-¡Claro, en un momento!-

-¡Ah, y más tinta, por favor! ¡Y una taza de té dulce para más tarde! Y también una plu-

-¡Sí, lo sé, una pluma de repuesto! Cálmate Twi, te voy a llevar todo, pero no me presiones ¿quieres? Solo puedo hacer una o dos cosas a la vez- Exclamó el dragón bebé, un poco irritado, pero sonriente.

Twilight era así, siempre, y así la quería. Ella era su madre, después de todo, y nada podría cambiar eso.

-Lo siento- Ella se disculpó. -Pero realmente necesito terminar este libro lo más pronto posible y no puedo hacerlo con sed y teniendo el estómago vacío, Spike.-

-Sí, lo sé- Él respondió, vertiendo un poco de té dulce en la tetera, y luego procedió a llenarla con agua tibia, para finalmente colocarla en la estufa, permitiendo que se hiciera el té. -Solo espera un momento, voy a buscar un par de plumas y más tinta.-

Spike salió corriendo de la cocina, dobló por una esquina y Twilight lo vio desaparecer hacia la biblioteca.

Ella sonrió. Spike siempre la ayudaba en todo, aunque ella fuera un poco impaciente; había tenido una semana muy dura al tener que hacer todo sola, estando su pequeño asistente de vacaciones. Pero ahora que lo tenía en casa, podía relajarse y dejarle toda la carga a él... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Spike no era ningún esclavo para que ella pensara así de él! Claro, él tenía responsabilidades, ¡pero tampoco era para que ella dejase caer sobre sus hombros toda la carga de limpiar un castillo entero y estar a su servicio siempre, él era solo un bebé!

-¡Aquí tienes, Twilight!- Spike exclamó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos alocados de la joven princesa, quien tan solo le sonrió.

-¡Por Celestia, Spike! Hiciste todo eso…- Miró el reloj que se hallaba colgado en la pared. -¿En solo cinco minutos?- Ella preguntó estupefacta, viéndolo acercarse con varias cosas encima.

En sus garras llevaba un vaso de agua y una taza de té, su cabeza trataba de equilibrar lo mejor que podía una bandeja con un sándwich de margaritas, y en su nariz sostenía un par de plumas para escribir.

-Sí, lo hice. Por algo soy tu asistente número uno- Él sonrió, inflando su pecho con orgullo. -Pero me falta la tinta. Fue lo único que no encontré- Dijo con esfuerzo, llegando por fin hasta donde ella se encontraba. -Luego la buscaré, debe estar en algún lugar de la biblio...-

Se detuvo de golpe, abriendo los ojos como platos al sentir como las plumas le hacían cosquillas en la nariz, sintiendo que iba a estornudar en cualquier momento. Y con ello, vendría sin duda una nube de fuego que muy fácilmente podría hacer cenizas todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.

-Uh...Twi...-

-¿Qué?- Inquirió ella, ladeando la cabeza con confusión, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de la incomodidad del dragón bebé.

-Coge todo lo que...Te traje antes de que yo...Uh-uh-uh...- Él parpadeó, frunciendo su nariz para evitar que el estornudo se produjera, pero al final, hacer aquello fue en vano. -¡Uh-uh-uh...Ucheeew!-

…

Lo que sucedió luego, era ya predecible, pero también desastroso.

La bandeja con el sándwich salió volando por los aires, estrellándose contra una pared y regando todo su contenido en el proceso. Las plumas acabaron en el aire, rompiéndose con facilidad debido a que habían salido disparadas de la nariz de Spike; el té, por otro lado, fue lo único que no se desparramó por el suelo, al menos. No obstante, lo mismo no podría decirse del vaso de agua, que terminó por derramarse…En el libro que Twilight estaba transcribiendo, seguido esto de una llama de fuego que se había desprendido de su nariz al estornudar, la cual acabó por convertir el libro en nada más que cenizas, todo esto ante la mirada desesperada y enfurecida de la princesa de la amistad y el rostro aterrorizado de Spike.

-Uh oh- Él jadeó, viendo el desastre que había causado.

Sus ojos se movieron instintivamente hacia Twilight, encontrándose con una mirada tan fría que lo hizo retroceder lentamente hasta chocar contra una pared.

-Spike…- Susurró ella, en un tono de voz que lo hizo estremecer violentamente.

Sonaba enojada. Muy, muy enojada. Y no iba a salir de esta fácilmente, aunque el desastre fuese solo un accidente. Estaba en graves problemas, él bien lo sabía.

Quiso girarse hacia la puerta para salir corriendo y esconderse donde fuera, pero repentinamente una magia color púrpura lo agarró, haciéndolo levitar hacia donde se encontraba la alicornio lavanda, quien lo dejó caer sin piedad en el suelo frente a ella.

-Twi, l-lo siento, yo no quise…-

Cállate- Lo interrumpió, lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

Su ojo derecho se crispó con rabia contenida. Ella se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, tratando de no llorar al ver su trabajo arruinado irremediablemente.

-Spike, ¿cómo pudiste?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa, viéndolo en el suelo temblando violentamente.

-Yo-

-¡No te pedí que hablaras!- Explotó ella, iracunda. -¿Sabes lo importante que es el que traduzca ese libro? ¡Ya iba casi por la mitad! ¡Pero tú…!- Lo señaló para dar énfasis. -¡Tuviste que arruinarlo todo!- Finalizó la frase, y luego pateó el suelo con rabia.

Spike la miró, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. Podía oírla gritándole, algo a lo que el dragón bebé no estaba acostumbrado.

Él nunca, ni en todos los días de su corta existencia, había visto a la que consideraba su madre gritándole de esa manera, ni mucho menos culpándolo de algo, pero ella tenía muy buenas razones para hacerlo, no solo había arruinado su trabajo, sino que también había provocado un desastre colosal.

-Mamá, lo siento…Fue solo un-

-Vete- Dijo ella, poniéndolo de pie bruscamente y empujándolo hacia la puerta. -No quiero verte en este momento.-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, jovencito- Suspiró la princesa, limpiando con su magia el desorden que había en la sala, y abrió un cajón de la mesa circular, sacando de él lo que parecía un libro en blanco.

Se lo entregó a Spike, quien lo tomó con las garras temblorosas y sin saber qué hacer con él realmente.

-Como castigo por lo que hiciste- Habló Twilight, entregándole también el libro de los hechizos que estaba escrito en ecuestre antiguo, que por suerte se había salvado de la lluvia de agua y fuego. -Consigue pluma y tinta, porque vas a arreglar lo que hiciste…En tu habitación. Tú mismo lo dañaste, tú mismo lo arreglarás. Y no saldrás de ahí hasta que termines ¿entendido?-

-¿Qué? Pero, pero...Yo no sé-

-Sí sabes hablar ecuestre antiguo. Yo te lo enseñé cuando eras más pequeño, haz memoria- Lo interrumpió fríamente.

-L lo que digas, Twi…- Murmuró él, bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

-Así me gusta. Ahora aléjate de mi presencia, si no te importa. No te quiero aquí- Dijo ella, aún con el fuego de la ira destellando en sus ojos. -Ah, y una cosa más. No irás conmigo al musical, tu boleto se lo daré…A Trixie- Reveló, sin darse cuenta de la corriente de lágrimas que corría por el rostro del dragón bebé, mientras este asentía y se daba la vuelta, saliendo por la puerta hacia su habitación.

-L-lo si-ien-to, Twii-light…- Balbuceó, sollozante.

…

Ella abrió los ojos, recubiertos de lágrimas y con el corazón en la garganta.

¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida? No tenía ni idea, pero aquello le había servido…Para hacerle comprender cuán mala madre era para Spike.

Twilight se estremeció involuntariamente ante el recuerdo, el cual comenzaba a diluirse lentamente hasta desaparecer de su mente, pero no de su corazón…

No solo le estaba ocultando un secreto terrible a Spike sobre su mortalidad y le había borrado la memoria, también lo había castigado hace un par de meses únicamente por haber destruido, y sin intención alguna, el libro donde ella estaba transcribiendo los hechizos. Y tras la tremenda reprimenda que la princesa le había dado, el pobre dragón había pasado los dos días que le siguieron al accidente reparando aquel material, sin siquiera comer o dormir.

Al final, él había hecho un trabajo espectacular, Por el cual recibió incluso elogios de las princesas Celestia y Luna. Spike había conseguido traducir el libro de hechizos básicos del ecuestre antiguo al actual, con dibujos y todo, e incluso había garabateado notas explicativas para los maestros al pie de cada página con una caligrafía y ortografía envidiables; en retrospectiva, lo hizo mejor de lo que Twilight hubiera esperado.

Y mientras su asistente hacía un trabajo que debía hacer ella y no él, la princesa lavanda estaba disfrutando del musical de la Yegua de las Colinas junto a sus amigas…Pero no era lo mismo sin Spike…

'Quiero pasar algún tiempo de calidad contigo. Ya sabes, como madre e hijo…Y últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre que digamos...Pero solo si tú quieres', esa había sido la petición tan inocente, tan dulce…Que su dragón bebé le había hecho.

Y ella…Siendo la poni tan insensible que era, la había aceptado en un principio, pero luego se la había negado injustamente. Todo por un accidente que él había causado al derramar agua e incendiar el libro en el que estaba trabajando tras estornudar a causa de esas benditas plumas que le había pedido… ¡Y que no debió pedírselas en primer lugar!

Ella tenía alas, ¿por qué era tan cobarde y simplemente no se arrancaba unas cuantas plumas? Le servirían para escribir y no tendría que estar sobrecargando a Spike con tantas órdenes...

¡Y de esa forma, Spike no habría estornudado, ni tampoco habría incendiado el libro y mucho menos habría recibido aquel injusto castigo dado por aquella que él consideraba su madre y que le impidió ir al musical de la Yegua de las Colinas! ¡Y encima le había dicho, literalmente, que no lo quería!

¡Celestia! ¿Qué clase de madre era?

Spike le había dado aquellos boletos con tanta alegría, tanta esperanza de poder al fin pasar un tiempo con ella…Y la princesa de la amistad, o más bien de la insensibilidad, por estar molesta, le había quitado tan bella ilusión. Pero lo más horrible de todo era que él había hecho un trabajo que a ella le correspondía hacer como princesa, ¡no tenía por qué hacerlo él! ¡Y todo con la excusa de que se merecía un castigo por haberlo arruinado en primer lugar, cuando todo había sido un lamentable accidente!

Y apenas había llegado de sus vacaciones y ella ya lo tenía sobrecargado con órdenes… ¡Ni siquiera le había dado un respiro! ¿Al menos le dijo cuánto lo había extrañado? ¡Esa era la frase que todo hijo querría escuchar de su madre cada día al llegar a casa, pero no! Lo único que hizo fue enviarlo a hacer algo por ella.

Todo era "Spike, tráeme esto", "Spike, por favor, tráeme lo otro"… "Spike, prepara el almuerzo, tengo hambre"…

Solo le daba orden tras orden, como si él fuese nada más que un simple sirviente.

"¿Es así…Como yo te he tratado todo este tiempo, Spike? ¿Como un…Esclavo?" Se preguntó a sí misma, mientras lo abrazaba más estrechamente, con las lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente.

Su corazón dolía, y demasiado. ¿Cómo pudo tratar a quien consideraba su hijo así? ¡Y todos estos años! El pequeño dragón casi no había tenido infancia, todo por andar tras ella, ayudándola y haciendo todo lo que ella le pedía que hiciera, y las veces en las que se había visto a Twilight jugando con él o llevándolo al parque, habían sido escasas.

La joven princesa suspiró con pesar, viendo a Spike dormitar a su lado.

Los escalofríos febriles que lo azotaban por momentos sacudían su forma pequeña, pero no lo despertaban, señal de que tenía un sueño profundo.

Ella retiró suavemente el paño frío, y llevó una de sus pezuñas hasta su frente. Para su alivio, él estaba menos caliente que antes, pero su temperatura corporal aún era demasiado alta para su gusto.

La fiebre elevada era algo natural durante un resfriado o una gripe, ella lo sabía, pero aún así, no podía evitar preocuparse más de la cuenta, sobre todo cuando le daba fiebre a su pequeño dragón, pues poco se sabía acerca de ellos y no sabía cuánta fiebre era normal para una criaturita como él, de sangre fría.

Cogiendo el termómetro de la mesita de noche con su magia, lo metió con suavidad bajo el brazo de Spike; él se removió un poco, pero no se despertó.

Mientras esperaba la lectura del termómetro, Twilight acariciaba suavemente las espinas de la cabeza de su bebé, enfriando el paño con su magia y escuchando el sonido de su suave respiración, la cual era obstaculizada de vez en cuando por la mucosidad acumulada en su nariz o la tos ocasional, pero por lo demás parecía muy tranquilo, luciendo muy inocente y angelical a sus ojos.

"Oh, Spike…Si tan solo comprendieras cómo me duele verte así", pensó.

Él siempre la ayudaba, siempre estaba ahí para ella; y, también, para sus amigas. Ni ella ni las chicas prestaban atención a eso, y si lo hacían era solo para satisfacer sus propios intereses. Eran egoístas, sí, pero la princesa lavanda sabía que debía ser ella misma, y no las demás, quien le dedicase al menos un día entero de su tiempo libre, en lugar de estar usándolo para leer sus libros polvorientos... ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían pasado tiempo juntos los dos solos, haciendo algo que no fuera estudiar, organizar los libros o hacer las labores? Habían pasado años…

-Twilight…- Murmuró Spike entre sueños, extendiendo inconscientemente una de sus garras para acariciarle el rostro cariñosamente, quitando de él varias lágrimas en aquel bello gesto, tan dulce e inocente.

Sus labios se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa al pronunciar su nombre, su murmullo fue tan suave que si Twilight no hubiera estado cerca no lo habría oído.

-Sí, Spike…- Soy yo- Respondió ella con voz frágil, tocándole la mejilla suavemente, preguntándose qué estaría soñando, y si era feliz en sus sueños.

Spike volvió a sonreír, acurrucándose contra ella para, quizá, encontrar algo de calor, y envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la alicornio, quien le devolvió el gesto arropándolo con sus alas.

"Se nota que él me quiere", pensó la princesa, tapándose la boca con una pezuña para ahogar un sollozo mientras las lágrimas seguían corriéndole por el rostro. "Pero yo…No le he dado el amor que debería darle como su madre, solo le doy órdenes, órdenes, y más órdenes"…

Una ligera tos sacudió al dragón bebé, alarmando a la princesa, pero tan repentinamente como llegó se fue, permitiéndole descansar.

Twilight respiró aliviada, trazando pequeños círculos en la espalda de Spike quien estaba acostado graciosamente de lado.

Era raro preocuparse por una simple tos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¡No podía evitarlo! Cualquier cosa que incomodase a su bebé, era motivo de preocupación para ella…Al igual que lo sería para cualquier madre que estuviera en su situación.

"Spike… ¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Crees que soy una buena madre? Te he fallado en todo"… Pensó ella, angustiada, y apoyó su cabeza contra su frente caliente, cerrando los ojos por un momento para tratar de parar sus lágrimas, pero aquello era inútil.

Y es que, no solo le había fallado como madre, amiga y compañera; también había roto una promesa que hizo cuando Spike era tan solo un dragón recién nacido y ella una pequeña potra.

'Te prometo que estaré para ti y contigo siempre, seremos los mejores amigos…Y te haré muy, muy feliz'…

Nunca la había cumplido. O bueno, no que ella recordara. Y ahora, estando allí a su lado, comenzaba a preguntarse si era digna de cuidar a un dragón, que más allá de ser simplemente un amigo, un asistente o un compañero, era su hijo. Ella lo había criado, lo había hecho nacer. Ella le había dado vida.

¿Pero le había dado felicidad alguna? ¿Él era feliz ayudándola, incluso si la princesa le ponía demasiado trabajo para sus pequeñas patitas? Y… ¿No le molestaba el no poder jugar con su madre o ir al parque, como otros pequeños de su edad?

Ningún bebé…Ningún bebé merecía llevar una carga semejante, como la que ella le daba…

…

¡Tin tin!

…

Repentinamente, un pitido agudo, proveniente del termómetro resonó en la silenciosa habitación, interrumpiendo la calma del ambiente y los pensamientos desordenados de la princesa. Twilight lo retiró de debajo del brazo de Spike, silenciándolo para que no lo fuera a despertar.

Leyó el número que marcaba el aparato, el cual reflejaba una temperatura de treinta y ocho coma nueve. No había disminuido mucho, pero al menos él ahora descansaba tranquilamente.

Colocando el termómetro en la mesita de noche, Twilight puso de nuevo el paño frío sobre la frente de su asistente, quien se estremeció violentamente.

-Lo siento por eso, mi cielo…No quise causarte malestar- Susurró suavemente, aún bastante sensible, y claramente abrumada por el recuerdo y la revelación que había tenido.

No podía negar que a veces sobrecargaba a Spike con trabajo, trabajo que ella podría hacer perfectamente con su magia. Y a causa de tener que hacer tantas tareas a la vez que lo dejaban comprensiblemente agotado al final del día, él se había enfermado…

La alicornio de ojos violetas apartó la mirada, siendo incapaz de verlo tan débil. Él estaba en ese estado gracias a ella, él estaba postrado en la cama…Por su culpa.

Si ella hubiera corrido tras él a entregarle su bufanda cuando se fue, él no se habría resfriado, y así no le habría dado fiebre y no hubiese estado al borde de la muerte.

¿Y qué le impidió ir tras él? Ese bendito libro...Un libro que perfectamente podría haber terminado de traducir hoy, o mañana, o en una semana, ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que terminarlo para hoy!

Sí…Para ella siempre los primeros en su lista de lo más importante en su vida, habían sido los libros…Y de segundo Spike, quien se aseguraba de que ella comiera y durmiese lo suficiente, limpiaba el castillo…Preparaba el desayuno, el almuerzo, la merienda y la cena…Celestia mía, ¡él incluso le preparaba el baño de burbujas con aroma a lavanda que tanto le gustaba! Y él hacía todo eso…Como un…Sirviente…

¿Qué clase de madre ponía en primer lugar otra prioridad que no fuera su hijo?

Solo ella…Y aquello sí que no se lo perdonaba.

-Lo siento, Spike…No merezco…No merezco que me llames…Mamá- Sollozó ella, sintiéndose impotente y con el corazón roto, herido del más horrible dolor; el saber que le has fallado a tu hijo.

Soltó a Spike de su abrazo, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y se levantó de la cama, encaminándose hacia la salida; tal vez solo necesitaba aire fresco para despejar su cabeza, y de paso podría limpiar un poco el castillo antes de la visita de la reina Falalauria e ir a la cocina, terminar de prepararle la sopa a Spike y buscar en la biblioteca un libro de medicina donde pudiese encontrar algo que le sirviera para preparar un remedio que le aliviase el dolor de garganta.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, el toque suave y cálido de una garra en su hombro la hizo mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose con un par de cálidos ojos de color esmeralda medio abiertos, obviamente muy vidriosos debido a la fiebre, pero que la miraban con genuina preocupación.

-Twi… ¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Spike débilmente, apretando el paño húmedo contra su frente.

-¿Yo? Eh...Nada- Respondió la alicornio lavanda, con una nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

Apartó la mirada de él rápidamente, parpadeando furiosamente para tratar en vano de impedir que más lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

-Sí, sí tienes algo Twilight. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue algo que hice?- Preguntó el pequeño dragón, abriendo del todo los ojos para verla mejor.

Él se había despertado al no sentir el calor de Twilight. La había sentido levantarse de la cama y, sacando fuerzas de Celestia sabe dónde, el pequeño dragón se había bajado de la misma, arrastrándose por el frío suelo de cristal y siguiendo a su madre por detrás. Iba a preguntarle si podía traerle un poco de agua, ya que su boca estaba seca y su garganta ardía terriblemente, pero ahora que le podía ver la cara, se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

Su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor, tenía los ojos hinchados y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de ellos.

-Nada, cielo…No pasa nada, y tampoco has hecho nada malo. Regresa a la cama, yo ya vuelvo con tu sopa- Respondió, con la voz cada vez más quebrada, y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, no queriendo que él la viera llorar.

Spike agitó la cabeza, gimiendo al sentir la punzada que le provocó el hacer aquel movimiento, pero la preocupación que sentía por Twilight era más grande que el dolor que lo aquejaba ahora.

¿Qué no le pasaba nada? Él no creía eso, y su mirada hablaba por sí sola.

-¿Segura? Te ves un poco triste- Observó el dragón bebé, bastante preocupado.

Odiaba ver a su madre así, sufriendo por algo que él ni sabía, y el solo hecho de verla llorar, le provocaba malestar. Él quería ayudarla, consolarla; estar ahí para ella. Pero a veces Twilight podía ser muy reservada, y muchas veces prefería guardarse todo para sí misma, sufrir en silencio, y sin que nadie estuviera involucrado en su dolor.

Aquello frustraba enormemente al dragón bebé, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces ella hablaba con él sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo…En su debido momento, claro está, pero Spike sospechaba que no siempre le decía toda la verdad.

-Sí, Spike. Ya te dije que sí- Respondió ella tercamente.

-¿Entonces, por qué estabas llorando?- Preguntó inocentemente, girándose y arrastrándose hasta la caja de pañuelos, sacando uno y sonándose la nariz, y luego lo tiró en un pequeño montículo que ya se estaba formando al lado de la cama de la princesa de la amistad.

Él hizo una mueca de asco, haciendo una nota mental para limpiar su desorden de gérmenes más tarde y, si su madre lo dejaba, irse a su cama en lugar de estar infestando su habitación.

Se acercó de nuevo a Twilight, quien le lanzó una sonrisa triste.

-Por nada, Spike. Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí ¿sí? Solo…Dame un momento a solas- Le susurró, atrayéndolo en un cálido abrazo que Spike no dudó en responder, sintiendo que ella lo necesitaba. -Ahora, trata de dormir un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré antes de que te des cuenta- Ella lo acostó en la enorme cama de nuevo, cubriéndolo con la manta mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente febril, acomodándole el paño frío para que no se le fuera a caer por si llegara a toser o estornudar.

-Twi, ¿sabes que no podré dormir hasta saber lo que te sucede, verdad?- Spike le preguntó, con voz ronca, pero se le oía a leguas el toque de seriedad y preocupación que contenía su tono.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿pero por qué lo dices?- Inquirió ella con ingenuidad, parpadeando para tratar de alejar las lágrimas que querían derramarse de sus ojos.

El simple hecho de ver a Spike tan preocupado por ella, la hacía sentir peor, aunque no lo demostraba en el exterior. No era que no le quisiera decir la verdad, porque aunque se la dijera, terminaría confirmando lo que ella ya sabía. Spike no era feliz con ella. Era el hecho de estar allí, hablando con él, incapaz de verlo a los ojos, porque bien sabía que acabaría derrumbándose.

Sus ojos contenían inocencia, cariño, preocupación eterna hacia ella…Y no la merecía, no después de tanta infelicidad que le había dado al dragón bebé.

-Twilight, he vivido contigo siempre. Toda mi vida. Y sé cuándo estás bien y cuándo no. No te voy a presionar para que me lo digas, pero sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo- Dijo, recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando a Twilight con el cariño que un hijo podría tener hacia su madre reflejándose en sus ojos.

Y aquello era verdad. Habiendo vivido prácticamente toda su vida con Twilight, Spike sabía cuándo estaba bien y cuándo no, y estaba seguro de que le estaba mintiendo para ocultarle algo, lo que fuera que la tuviese tan deprimida.

-Me conoces muy bien, Spike- La princesa suspiró, con su mirada empezando a cristalizarse. -Sí, tengo algo en mi mente, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de ello por el momento.-

Spike asintió lentamente, no queriendo presionarla más. Aunque todavía estaba preocupado, la fiebre y la manta envuelta alrededor de él lo invitaban nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

-Está bien, mamá. Pero si necesitas hablar, ahí... ¡AaaChC!-

Un molesto estornudo lo interrumpió, y Twilight, usando su magia, le atrajo un pañuelo limpio amablemente.

-Uf...Gracias por eso, Twi. Quise decir que si necesitas hablar en algún momento, ahí estaré- Finalizó la frase pasado el estornudo, sonándose la nariz y observando fascinado la pequeña nube de humo que había salido de la misma antes de que esta acabara por disolverse en el aire.

-¡Salud!- Exclamó ella, y añadió. -Lo sé, Spike. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo. Y por eso te quiero tanto- Ella se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos por fin, con una suave, aunque débil sonrisa deslizándose a través de sus facciones.

-Yo también te quiero, Twilight. Siempre te querré- Susurró él, cerrando los ojos lentamente, ya medio adormilado.

La sonrisa de Twilight se hizo más amplia al oír esas palabras. Quizá, después de todo, ella estaba equivocada. Él se veía tan feliz a su lado...Pero necesitaría confirmarlo más tarde. Y, aunque aún le dolía el alma por haber cometido tantos errores en el pasado como una madre y el tener que ocultarle a Spike el secreto de su mortalidad, su corazón se sentía un poco menos pesado ahora, aunque no demasiado.

-Gracias por esas palabras, cielo- Dijo suavemente, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. -Significan mucho para mí, y ¿sabes? Me hicieron sentir mejor.-

Spike sonrió, estando a pocos segundos de caer dormido.

-Me alegra haber podido ayudar- Él respondió, pero abrió los ojos de golpe, empezando a toser con fuerza, teniendo que incorporarse en una posición sentada.

-Bajaré por tu sopa. ¿Necesitas algo?- Inquirió Twilight, palmeándole la espalda para despejar sus pulmones.

-Agua- Spike respondió débilmente, luego de que su tos se hubiera calmado, y volvió a caer sobre la almohada.

-En un momento te la traeré. Mientras tanto, trata de dormir un poco. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?- Preguntó la princesa lavanda, y al recibir un débil asentimiento, ella sonrió. -Bien, voy a bajar ahora. Estaré de regreso en unos minutos- Le susurró, acariciando su mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.


End file.
